En la ducha y con la Ducha
by sakura.makuro
Summary: Por que cuando peleas con tu esposo y no se puede llevar a cabo a tiempo "la dulce reconciliación", la necesidad te lleva a explorar otras opciones.


**En la Ducha y Con la Ducha**

**Por: Sakura. Makuro**

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mi propiedad creada para diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Durante mi tiempo de casada he llegado a descubrir las maravillas del sexo, claro al principio todo era a lo ¿tradicional? se podría decir, pero hay motivos que llevan a una mujer a buscar otras maneras de satisfacerse, como todos saben "la necesidad" es una perra, y cuando tu marido se enoja contigo y de paso se tiene que ir de viaje sin haber llevado a cabo "la dulce y esperada reconciliación" el periodo de sequia no es nada bonito y eso fue exactamente lo que me pasa, como muy pocas veces en mi vida discutí con Edward, fue a causa de que e de Jacob no pudo controlar sus pensamientos cochambrosos a causa de mi niña y tuve que intervenir para que Edward no lo matara, pero todo no quedo ahí por culpa del salvarle el pellejo al maldito chucho sobrehormonado, Edward me sometió a un periodo de sequia y hasta me quito el habla por unos días, entenderán que eso fue horrible y justo cuando yo lo tenía en su punto para lograr nuestra muy especial, candente y esperada reconciliación, salta Carlisle y dice que se tiene que llevar a Edward urgentemente de viaje por problemas con un clan de vampiros del norte.

JODER! QUE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME CASTIGUEN ASI! SOLO QUIERO A MI PUTO MARIDO!. Esme muy amablemente me ofreció quedarme en su casa, les explico, en un principio vivíamos todos juntos, pero llego un momento en que por causa de Renesme se hizo evidente que cada pareja necesitaría su "intimidad", no es muy fácil explicarle a tu hija tan perceptiva, que eran los "extraños ruidos que escuchaba en la noche", volviendo al tema, decline su invitación, tenía un humor de los mil demonios y no quería pagarlo con la pobre, pero Nessi al verme de malas pulgas, quedo encantada con la idea de acompañar a su "querida abuela", la enana traidora esa, así que sola y abandonada (entiendan mis dramáticos breves por favor ), volví a mi hogar.

Estando allí el silencio me inundo, pero increíblemente no me desagrado, realmente no recordaba cual había sido la última vez que había tenido un tiempo para mí, pero en esos momentos es cuando las cosas que traes en la cabeza y que te están matando salen a la luz y parecen perseguirte por todas partes ¿No les ha pasado eso?, pues prendo la computadora SEXO, agarro una revista SEXO, llamo por teléfono y me hablan de SEXO, agarro una novela que llevo por la mitad SEXO, por Dios hasta en los libros de anatomía que sin querer se me cayeron SEXO, me estaba volviendo loca!, ya se era más de media noche y decidí recostarme en mi cuarto, cuando decidí recostarme en mi cuarto y prender el televisor, la gota que rebaso el vaso UNA PELI PORNO! MOTHER OF GOD! QUE TIENE EL CREADOR EN MI CONTRA!. Resignándome a mi cruel destino decidí verla, ya que rayos pensé que tal vez, viendo y no comiendo se me quitaría, pero todo fue mucho peor, en la peli una mujer se sentaba en la orilla de la bañera, estaba sola y empezó por masturbarse, toco sus senos, puso shampo en sus pezones, se acaricio por todas partes, y finalmente llego a donde estaba más necesitada, cuando estaba en el borde el hombre la descubrió, la llevaba viendo un tiempo sin ella darse cuenta y decidió torturarla más, aparto sus manos, tomo la ducha vaginal que estaba al lado y puso la presión del agua en sus pezones, haciendo movimientos circulares en cada aureola mientras ella gemía, poco a poco bajo por su cuerpo, casi en el final le dio una lamida a su entrada y puso la presión del agua allí justo allí donde más lo necesitaba a lo que ella exploto, se veía que lo estaba disfrutando y los efectos que eso causo en mi me llevaron al borde, tenía que intentarlo, fui corriendo a mi baño me senté en mi bañera y me imaginaba que ese hombre era Edward y me estaba haciendo eso a mí, por Dios! Nunca había entendido la frase "gemir como una perra" hasta ese momento, estaba tan caliente y sensible, que eso hacia maravillas con mi cuerpo, cuando lo lleve a mi vulva, la presión se sentía como un firme miembro entrando dentro de mí, era raro y muy excitante, y más cuando masajeaba lentamente mi coño y dividía la atención entre mi clítoris y mi entrada, llegue a un orgasmo de campeonato, y lo mejor de todo fue que al despertar de mi inconsciencia, veo a Edward en la puerta del baño, sin ropa, masturbando su mástil y lanzando una mirada tan ardiente que quemaba con solo mirar, no dijo nada solo se acerco, abrió la ducha, entro a la bañera y tomándome entre sus fuertes brazos me pego contra la pared, entro violentamente en mi, los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo, nada fue suave, todo fue salvaje, rápido y muy excitante, incluso llegamos al mismo tiempo.

En fin, fue una serie de primeras veces, mi primera vez masturbándome (después de casada debo confesar), mi primera vez con una ducha vaginal y mi primera vez haciéndolo en la ducha con Edward, una experiencia que no me importaría nada volver a repetir.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
